When chatting with an instant messaging tool, users can express their feelings by sending various emoticons. Usually, after a user receives an emoticon from another person, the emoticon will be directly displayed on a chat interface of the user's messaging tool, and the user cannot change the received emoticon. The user may feel frustrated for not being able to alter the emoticons in the chat interface.